User talk:TheXFactor
Any want to talk or give me direction on what to help change just give tell me Sorry I've been gone for... god only knows how long. But I was busy juggling my work life, school life, and personal life. But hopefully I've got it sorted enough to work here. but if I suddenly drop off the radar again you know where I went. God things have changed for the better since I last logged in. I attribute that to Bob and Cayebs good care to the wiki. But if you want or need me to do anything, give me a ring up. If I'm doing something wrong just tell me. With that said, pray for me man. Hay I've been rolling through some of the pages and you seem to be the one doing good work, I'll have to run it by D. Collins and he thinks he owns the place and has locked almost every page but i think we need to set up a standard set of subheadings that need to be put on every page. a standard page setup would have: #Info box (with input to be determined) #Overview (without going into detail or a heading) #'Capablities' (a detailed description of entailed skills) #'Applications' (specific ways those skills may be used) #'Defeats/Defeatist' (what this skill beats and what wins against this skill) #'Known Users' (I don't like the name but its already on a lot of pages) other items may include: *a gallery *attached or combinable skills *Benefits, Limitations, Weaknesses, or Strengths *Similar skills *Skills in the same genre *videos *(your ideas?) --Kaidb 00:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Adopt Hey X. As you know, somebody is needed to adopt the wiki. Since you are a regular editor here, I would like to have your opinion on me being the adopter. Please state why not if you have a disagrement. Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 06:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry. I have applyed and the user who made the comment will be blocked/warned and the comment will be removed. Oh, and remember to sign your comments. BobNewbie talk • blog 09:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Remove Hey X! I understand that you did not know you were not allowed to, but could you please remove the swearing on your user page? Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 12:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Features Hey X! Could you please take part in these featured contests ? I really need some users! Thanks! BobNewbie talk • blog 09:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Olympic Fitness Hey X! Thank You for the congrats! Anyway, I think it's great to have users like you on the wiki. That sounds like a power, but I can't think of a notable user. If you can give me one, that will be great! BobNewbie talk • blog 09:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Hi X! When a page is a dead end, it means it does not link to other pages. Links make it easier to navigate around the wiki. To fix them, add a link or more to pages on the wiki. BobNewbie talk • blog 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not. I live in SA, where a newly born girl has more of a chance to get rapped then read. Thats a statistic. I'm giving him a long block, and if he (Calvin28) ever does that again, permanent. BobNewbie talk • blog 07:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) OK. It's fine with me, but if a part of the community don't see t as a power, we are going to have to delete it. Good luck writing it! BobNewbie talk • blog 07:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Goo I had seen that page earlier, and didn't know what to call it, so I left it alone. But if you would like to change it then go ahead. The word oil is good, and you could use secretion, but generation or creation are used on the wiki more often. and yes Gearedspy does have a fairly one sided view, If you send him to My first blog he may do better. Thanks for your help --Kaidb 14:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC)